Meeting Rick
CH1 Tyson: Alright it's Sunday ^_^ can't wait to meet Rick Sassy: Yea, Can't wait to see him and Neon. *smiles, finishing packing* Let's go, he lives in a small abandon village, so it shouldn't be too hard to spot. Tyson: Ok Let me carry that for you Sassy: Okay, thank you Tyson:*picks up Sassy's stuff* Let's Go *suddenly kisses sassy*^_^ Sassy:*return the kiss, smiling as she nodded.* they gotten to Rick's little abandon village Rick:*sitting in his house, asleep.* Neon:*Sleeping in Rick's lap, but yawns at the sound of footsteps*Mew? Tyson: *knocks on Rick's door* hello ^_^ Neon:*Leaps off Rick's lap, who was still sleeping as he try to jump for the door knob*Mew-.... Mew! *Grabs on the knob trying to turn it.* Sassy:*she seem to give a soft giggle.* Neon is trying to open the door. Tyson: That's nice of him Neon:*he squeaked, but the door opened as he pushed it a little* Mew! (Big sis!) Sassy: Hey there Neon, haven't Rick teach you to speak yet? Neon:*blinks*Mew. (He tries. His sleeping right now) Tyson:*eyes sparkle* He's so cute Neon:Mew?*glance to Tyson, confuse* Sassy:*picks up Neon* Tyson, this is my adopted little brother, Neon. Neon, this is my husband Tyson ^^ Neon:Mew ^^ *Waves at Tyson* Tyson: Hey Neon ^_^ lets be great friends *hugs both Sassy and Neon* Neon: Mew ^^ Sassy:*giggles, hugging Neon and nuzzles Tyson* Rick:*starts waking up, his ears twitched*Hm?... *glances.* Tyson:*Nuzzles neon right back Smiling* Rick: You know, standing in the door way isn't very nice. Sassy:Rick! *she seem startled by Rick's calm voice.* Neon:*giggles.* Tyson: O sorry *Rubs his head as he walks inside* Sassy:*walks in, hugging Neon* Hey Rick Rick: Your husband seems nice, Sassy. Sassy: /that is the first thing you speak about. Tyson: Thanks for the complement ^_^ Rick:Hmph, your welcome. Sassy:So... A-Are you fine with him, Rick? Rick:*his eyes were close, he open one* Hmph... Sassy: It's a yes or no question, not make sounds. Rick: I have yet to say. *close his eyes.* Sassy:*sighs.* Tyson: I'm sure he'll like me ^_^; Sassy:I hope so, his been extremely concern for me when he heard I married you. Neon:Mew? Sassy:hehe *sweatdrop* Tyson: Ok *takes a deep breath* My name is Tyson i can fly and I'm the one who married Sassy ^_^ Rick: I figure about the last part. *open his eyes, glancing to Tyson* I am Rick.... Sassy:*sweatdrop* Tyson: Nice to met you Rick ^_^ Rick:Same to you... Neon:Mew ^^ Sassy:Hm... Tyson: Nice place you have here Rick:Thank you. Sassy:*smiles*so... Rick.... Rick:Hm? Tyson:*looks at Sassy waiting* ^_^ Sassy: What do you think of Tyson? Rick:*blinks* I'll need to speak to him alone, so please go play with Neon outside. Sassy:*confuse*B-But, I need- Rick: I said outside, I didn't say go into the woods far away. *Sweatdrop* If your outside the house Tyson and I can check on you and neon if something happens. Sassy:Oh... Tyson: I'll be alright. You and Neon can go have fun ^_^ Sassy: Okay *leaves the house with Neon* Rick:*glance to Tyson* How much do you love her? Tyson: I'll die for her and more importantly I'll live for her as well. Rick:*he blinks* I wished I heard those lines more often. *He stood up.* And what will do you for her? Tyson:The easier Question would be what i won't do for Sassy. There so many thing i want to do for her. Rick:Hmph, and what won't you do for Sassy? *lifted an eyebrow* Tyson: I would like to avoid this at all cost but there's no way i can let Sassy die for me.... Rick:*He nodded* It can be easily avoided. Trust me. *He blinks* Tuson: I could never forgive myself if i fail to protect her. I know she doesn't want me to die ether but... I will for her. Rick:*He only nodded in silences.* Tyson: When I meet Sassy I never suspect that she'll be my wife. Rick:Hm. *glance to him.* Tyson: When I first met her was at the park. I like to talk to people so when Sassy walked by I ask about her day. I learned a little about her life and her dreams. The look on her face when i took her flying, it was....Sorry word i can't find the words. Rick:It is fine. Tyson: Ever been in-love? Rick: Never... Tyson:O... um is there anything else you want to ask me. Rick:Not really. Tyson: Did i pass ^_^; *rubbing the back of his head* Rick: As much as you can pass. *he blinks before sighing* I just no I don't need to worry so much for Sassy's safety... Tyson: Ok *gives a thum up* I will protect her ^_^. Rick:*He nods quietly, sitting back down in his chair.* Tyson: One day I'll be a father to. I'll go check on Neon and Sassy ^_^ Rick:*confuse at those words*? Ch2 Sassy*playing with Neon happily* Neon: *playing with Sassy.* Tyson:*walking outside* Sassy, Neon how are you doing ^_^ Sassy: Playing tag. *she smiles* Neon:*in a tree, giggling.* Tyson: Looking For Neon ^_^? Need help? Sassy: Not at all, he can't stop giggling. *she smiles* Neon:*Giggling till he was suddenly hanging from the branch he was in with his tail.* Tyson: Ok ^_^ go get him Sassy:*she grins, going over and taking Neon in her arms* Your it. Neon:*giggles happily* Tyson: *chuckles* Better luck next time ^_^ Sassy:*smiles happily* Neon:*Giggling.* Tyson: Sassy i passed Rick's test ^_^ Sassy:*smiles* Great! *hugging him as she still have Neon.* Tyson:*nuzzles Sassy* Yep ^_^ Sassy: ^^ Tyson: I wanted to ask you something? Sassy: Hm? *confuse* Yes, Tyson? Tyson: Wanna have kids? Sassy:*she blushes.* Um... *thinking, but nodded* Tyson: Ok ^_^ your cute when you blush Sassy:*smiles, blushing a little.* Tyson: So what else are you planing? What in that bag i carried? Sassy: Huh? Just a gift for Neon, and planning to stay at lest one night. Tyson: Great ^_^.....!! I should have brought a gift -_-; Sassy:*giggles* Neon will understand, this is the first time you met him ^^ Neon: Mew ^^ Tyson: Thanks little buddy next time I'll definitely bring you a gift ^_^. So the day is still young what should we do? Sassy: I don't know. Neon:Mew! Sassy: Okay, Neon. *pets his head.* Neon:*runs off back into Rick's house.* Tyson: Wait up *chase after Neon* Sassy:*confuse*? Neon:*stops before going into the house, looking to Tyson*Mew? Tyson: You're sure are quick ^_^ going back to Rick? Neon:*nodded* Sassy:He says it is nap time for him ^^; Tyson: Aaw so soon....wait Sassy you know what Neon is saying?! Sassy: Of course, he hasn't done that with you. *she sighed* Neon. Neon:*giggles* Mew! (I can speak to Sassy sis with my mind!) Tyson:...Cooool... Hey Neon you're going to be a older brother ^_^ Neon:*confuse* Mew? (Really?) Sassy:*blushes.* Tyson: Yep and I'm counting on you when he or she get here ^_^ Neon: Mew ^^ (kay!) *He runs into the house* Sassy:*smiles sweetly* Tyson: *loooks at Sassy* Anything you want to do before we go to our rooms ^_^ Sassy:Not that I know... Tyson: Ok lets go somewhere we can be alone. Sassy:*blushes*O-Okay. ch3 somewhere most likely in the woods when Tyson:*Hugs Sassy from behind* Sassy:*Blushes a tiny bit, leaning into Tyson.* Tyson: I want you and I'm glad you feel the same way *hugs tighter* Sassy:*blushes a little*Tyson... *leans more into him.* Tyson:*Start to unfasten Sassy's belt* Ready for this Sassy:*blushes a little, nodding*Y-yea. Tyson: Ok *Blushes as he pull down Sassy's shorts* Sassy:*blushing, looking to him* Tyson:*Blushing, removes Sassy's shirt* Sassy:*blushes, now only in her bra and panties.* Tyson:*starts at Sassy for a moment*You're beautiful*Removes his jacket* Sassy:*Blushing a little, smiling*T-Thanks, Tyson. Tyson:*Takes off his pants then starts kissing Sassy passionately* Sassy:*hugs him close as she return the passionate kiss*Mmmm~ Tyson:*grabs Sassy's ass then pull down her panties as he kisses down her neck* Sassy:*Gasps, blushing*Aaa~ *hugging him.* Tyson:*insert his dick slowly inside Sassy's pussy* Be mine *Hugging her Kissing her as he thrust in and out* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning in thge kiss as she hugs him close.* Mmmm~ Tyson:*Start to unfasten Sassy's bra fucking her at a steady pace, Holding her close* Sassy:*panting against his neck before kissing his neck gently.* Tyson:*Removes Sassy's bra pressing his chest against Sassy's breasts fucking her deeper* Sassy:*Gasps softly, nibbling his neck.* Tyson:*Holding Sassy Tightly as unknowingly starts to levitate with her* I love you so much *Starts fucking faster Lucking her while grabbing and massaging her ass* Sassy:*moans, not noticing their floating as she wrap her legs around his waist*I love you too~ *Nuzzling his neck and kissing his neck to his collar bone*Mmmm~ *she then kisses to one of his shoulders and suck on his fur gently.*~ Tyson:*levitates higher, licking her cheeks* We'll always be together* Holds Sassy tighter fucking her violently*Sassy...*pinching her nipples, Nuzzling her* Sassy:*Panting heavily, blushing as she hugs him* T-Tyson... *Nuzzles him as she moans.* Tyson:*Levitates pass the tress, Holding her as he cums inside Sassy's pussy* I'll protect you *continues to fuck and start to lick Sassy's Breasts* Sassy:*moans, blushing as she archs her back, her body shivers from pure pleasure*Aaaa~ Tyson:*Levitates toward the clouds,Fucking her, sucking on Sassy's breast and squeezing the other breast* Sassy:*Drooling a little, moaning as she hugs Tyson close to her, blushing and panting.* Tyson:*Levitates higher, starts to fuck Sassy's pussy faster and deeper as he Kisses her passionately* Sassy:*Kisses Tyson passionately as well, her tongue messes with his*Mmm~ Tyson:*Levitates higher then the clouds, continues to kiss her while cumming deep inside Sassy's pussy* Sassy:Aaaah.... *Shivers a bit*W-Why... Is it... Suddenly cold... *she whispered, nuzzling him.* Tyson:*Levitates higher* Don't know but I'll keep you warm *Nuzzling her back, squeezing her breasts* Sassy:*blushes, sighing in pleasure as she nuzzles Him*Mmm~ Tyson:*holding Sassy tightly Kissing her* This has been magical Sassy:*she nodded*Agree. *blushing a little, hugging him.* Tyson:*starts to hover above the clouds, hugging Sassy* I'll always be yours *nuzzles her* Sassy:*she nuzzles* And I'll always be yours. Tyson:*still hovering, he rubs Sassy's belly* I'm going to be a father*hugs her tighter* Sassy:*she smiles*And I'm going to be a mother. *nuzzles him.* Tyson:!?!*looks around holding Sassy* How did we get up here? Sassy:*confuse before glancing*!!! *Hugging extremely close to Tyson, blushing bright red*I-I-I don't know. Tyson:*still hovering, holding Sassy* We must have been really into it for us not to notic....anyone could of seen us or heard us. Sassy:H-How do we get down?... Tyson: I'll take us down ^_^ *Starts to descend* Sassy:*sighs, nuzzling him happily* Tyson:*lands on the ground with Sassy* Now where our clothes? Sassy:*points to the clothes*there. Tyson:*gathers Sassy's clothes* Here you go *give them to Sassy* ^_^ Sassy:Thank you. *blushes, taking her clothes and put them on.* Tyson:Anytime ^_^ *Gather and put on his cloths* Sassy:*she finishes dressing*H-How about we get a bath? When we get some new clothes... Tyson:*Finish Dressing* Sure ^_^ we can take it together. Sassy:*she smiles* The village has japanese style baths, so a huge bath tube of hot water. Tyson:Alright *kisses Sassy* Can't wait ^_^ Sassy: Same ^^ *starts walking.* Tyson: Bath here we come ^^ *Fallows Sassy* ch4 Sassy:*Has towels with her, and extra clothes as she goes to the village's bath with Tyson.* Tyson:*Walking with Sassy with a change of cloths, heading towards the japanes style bath* Sassy:*smiles happily as they got to the changing room of the japanese style bath.* Tyson:*Fallows Sassy into the changing room As he quickly takes off his cloths* Sassy:*she took her clothes off as well, blushing a tiny bit.* Tyson: You're so cute when you blush ^_^* *hugs Sassy naked* Sassy:*Smiles, blushing*Hehe. Tyson:Our first bath together ^_^*Kisses Sassy* Sassy:*kisses Tyson* Yea. *blushes a little.* Tyson:*picks Sassy up carrying her in his arms*Just you and me ^_^*walks with Sassy in his arms into the japaneses style bath* Sassy:*hugging him, nodding*Yea. Tyson:*lay Sassy in the Bath water, washing her back* We're so close *rubs his body against Sassy* Sassy:*She let out a gasp, blushing*Yea... Tyson:*Nuzzles Sassy* I can be myself with you *Holds on Sassy tightly Slightly rubbing against her* Sassy:*Gasps even more, leaning into him as she blushes*Tyson... Tysaon: Sassy...*Kisses her, stroking her tail* Sassy:*kissing him, blushing as she pants in the kiss.* Tyson:*Feels Sassy's fur as his hand slides down her legs, rubs her ass* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning softly as her pussy was wet from Tyson's touch.*M-Mmmm... Tyson:*insert his dick inside Sassy's pussy, slowly goes in and out as he massages her breasts* Sassy:*Moans, hugging him as she pants* Tyson~ *nuzzles her head against his neck.* Tyson:*thrusting his dick deep inside Sassy's pussy*Sassy~ *holding her tightly as he press his chest against her breasts* Sassy:*Moans, holding onto him*Aaah~ Tyson: You're the only one for me *Kisses her, fucking as he hugs Sassy tighter mashing his chest against Sassy's breasts while squeezing her ass* Sassy:*moans in the kiss* You the only one for me as well. *Kisses him deeply, blushing at how close her breasts were to his chest*MMmmm~ Tyson:*Fucking faster, Returning the Kiss mashing his tong against hers* Sassy:*Mashes her tongue with his*Mmm~ Tyson:*Cumming inside Sassy's pussy, slows down to a steady passe, grabbing her ass and squeezing it* Category:Role Play